neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
SHODAN
SHODAN ('S'entient 'H'yper-'O'''ptimized '''D'ata 'A'ccess 'N'etwork) is a fictional artificial intelligence and the main antagonist of the cyberpunk first-person shooter/role-playing video games System Shock and System Shock 2. SHODAN is voiced by game writer and designer Terri Brosius. She is characterized by her megalomania and chaotic, discordant speech. Her words are accompanied by stuttering, fluctuating voice pitch, shifts of timbre, and the presence of three voices speaking the same words with the constituent voices alternately lagging behind and leading ahead, as well as computer glitches resembling a sound card malfunction. ''System Shock'' SHODAN was created on Earth to serve as the artificial intelligence of the TriOptimum Corporation's research and mining space station Citadel. SHODAN was hacked by the game's protagonist (at the behest of the corrupt corporate Vice President Edward Diego, in exchange for a military-grade neural implant, and amnesty) and its ethical restrictions were removed, starting a process that eventually resulted in the AI going rogue, seizing control of the station's systems, robots and considerable defenses, and either slaughtering the whole staff or converting them into mutants and cyborgs — with the sole exception of its "creator", the unnamed hacker whom the player controls. Although as a cybernetic entity SHODAN has no conventional gender, the original disc version refers to SHODAN as either an 'it' or a 'he', while the later CD version uses 'she'. On screens, SHODAN manifests herself as a green and/or grey female cybernetic face that usually wears a malevolent expression, and speaks with a chaotic, discordant voice. SHODAN is given voice by former Tribe keyboardist and vocalist, Terri Brosius, the wife of System Shock 2's sound editor, Eric Brosius, who distorted the samples to provide the distinctive SHODAN effect. In the cyberspace of System Shock, SHODAN is initially represented as an inverted blue-grey cone, reminiscent of the MCP from the 1982 Disney film Tron. After she has been hacked, the cone turns red, the surface shatters and four "tentacles" or "claws" grow from the top. Basically omnipresent in Citadel Station, SHODAN watches from security cameras, stares out of screens and monitors, sends threats and snide messages over the station's PA system or via email to the player's data reader, and sometimes cuts off communications from friendly sources. Though she has a small army to command, SHODAN has no actual physical power to wield, and as such thwarting more than one of her schemes has to be done with the AI's screams and threats in the background. ''System Shock 2'' In System Shock, the player ejects a garden grove pod from Citadel Station. The grove contains one of SHODAN's processing components and part of her grand biological experiment. The pod crash lands on the planet Tau Ceti V and SHODAN survives by "sleeping". After both are brought aboard the starship Von Braun and SHODAN is reactivated, she discovers the experiment is no longer at her command and begins to enlist humans to aid her in destroying her creations. The player character in System Shock 2 is a soldier cybernetically modified by SHODAN to serve as her avatar. Her involvement in the game's goings-on is not disclosed up front, but only subtly hinted at in the game's early portions. She only reveals herself to the player during a moment of despair, at the same time the player discovers that Dr. Polito, the player's trusted guide for the first portion of the game, has been dead all along, as she committed suicide when she realized what SHODAN had done and was going to do. After the player's and SHODAN's mutual enemies have been defeated, the player enters SHODAN's expanding new reality—created via her manipulation of the ''Von Braun's reality-warping faster-than-light engine—and defeats her. However, as shown in an epilogue at the end of the game, SHODAN apparently lives on by taking over a woman who fled the Von Braun in an escape pod. Reception |source=–Blistered Thumbs in 2011|width=30%|}} The character was very well received by the media. GameSpot named SHODAN one of the ten best computer game villains and one of the best female characters in gaming, compared her to HAL 9000, though noting that unlike Hal, SHODAN was unquestionably aware of her actions and the consequences of them, describing her as an unforgettable villain due to her personality and adding "is more believable than most game characters are, and in many ways, she actually seems more human."TenSpot: Ten Best Computer Game Villains. GameSpot. Retrieved on 28 December 2008TenSpot: Ten Best Female Characters. GameSpot. Retrieved on 28 December 2008 Later, GameSpot also chose her as one of the 64 characters competing for the title of All-Time Greatest Game Villain.All Time Greatest Game Villain - Behind the Villains On IGN's top 100 Video Game Villains countdown, SHODAN was ranked the 47th, described as "the one thing you don't want to hear when you're running through a sci-fi horrorscape is a distorted female voice that refers to you as an insect."SHODAN is number 47 - IGN GameDaily ranked SHODAN at number eleven on the list of top evil masterminds of all time, stating "343 Guilty Spark is a real menace, but it's got nothing on the diabolical Shodan", and adding hope for the character's return in a possible later title,Top 25 Evil Masterminds of All Time. GameDaily. Retrieved on 29 November 2008 (archived) and additionally naming her one of the most horrific video game bosses of all time, noting her constant assault upon the player and humanity despite being unable to harm him directly.The Most Horrific Video Game Bosses. GameDaily. Retrieved on 28 December 2008 (archived) In 2006, IGN listed SHODAN at number four in their list of top most memorable video game villains, praising her for her constant physical and mental assaults against the player throughout the games.IGN Staff (7 March 2006). Top 10 Tuesday: Most Memorable Villains. IGN. Retrieved on 14 December 2008 In 2007, Tom's Games listed her as one of the "Top 50 Greatest Female Characters in Video Game History", stating "There have been memorable villains in video game history, but none quite like SHODAN".Wright, Rob (20 February 2007). The 50 Greatest Female Characters in Video Game History. Tom's Games. Retrieved on 7 January 2009 In 2008, she was featured in play magazine's "Girls of Gaming" as one of the staff's top girls of PC gaming, placing tenth on their list, The Boston Phoenix ranked the number one greatest boss in video game history,The 20 Greatest Bosses in Video Game History - #1: SHODAN - Ultimate Lists while GamePro ranked her as the 12th "most diabolical" video game villain of all time, calling her "far more crafty than Skynet or the machines of the Matrix, simply because she's omnipresent and constantly taunting" and adding, "Simply put: you'll want to kill SHODAN more than you've ever wanted to kill any videogame enemy. Ever."Feature : The 47 Most Diabolical Video-Game Villains of All Time (Page 5 of 7) - from GamePro.com In 2009, GamesRadar listed SHODAN as one of the scariest video game characters ever, describing her as the precursor to the Portal character GLaDOS. In 2010, she was ranked as the third greatest video game character of all time by Empire stating that "SHODAN's constant, threatening presence is a masterstroke of game design."The 50 Greatest Video Game Characters | 3. Shodan | Empire | www.empireonline.com Complex ranked her as the fifth most scary video game enemies at number five in 2011, stating that "though this malevolent AI is hard to quantify in terms of toughness, her constant presence, and the subsequent psychological damage she causes through her previous actions, is enough to land her on the list,"The 10 Most Freakishly Scary Video Game Enemies | Complex as well as fourth on the list of the most evil women in video games in 2012, adding, "Old school but she still makes the cut."Shodan — 10 Of The Most Evil Women In Video Games | Complex Also in 2012, Cheat Code Central ranked SHODAN in System Shock 2 as the third most terryfying video game character.Top 10 Most Terrifying Video Game Characters - Cheat Code Central References External links *System Shock 2 on GameSpot's "The Greatest Games of All Time" *"The Girl Who Wanted To Be God" - article on SHODAN by Kieron Gillen Category:Anthropomorphic characters in video games Category:Artificial intelligence characters in video games Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional computers Category:Fictional gynoids Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional software Category:God complexes in fiction Category:Horror video game characters Category:Robot characters in video games Category:Role-playing video game characters Category:Science fiction video game characters Category:System Shock Category:Video game antagonists Category:Video game bosses Category:Video game characters introduced in 1994 Category:Fictional operating systems Category:Video game mascots